The Closet Isn't Just For Scaring
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: James "Sulley" Sullivan was a successful monster. He was CEO of Monster's Inc., his best friend was his highest earning worker and on his way down the aisle with the love of his life, and he was happy. Or was he? Johnny/Sulley


The Closet Isn't Just For Scaring

Chapter 1

The Encounter

Sulley stalked into his apartment after a long day of work. His weight caused the solid oak floor to creak as he loosened his tie and placed it on the table next to the door. The smell of burnt pancakes and eggs emanated from the kitchen and his sigh could be heard throughout the lifeless darkness as he clicked the light on. He slugged over to his recliner and plopped down while gazing around the now barren apartment.

Mike had moved out a month ago and he was still getting used to living by himself. The green ball of energy finally proposed to his girlfriend, Celia, after about a year of being a comedian at the reformed Monsters Inc and of course she said yes.

Being the CEO, Sulley had the money to buy himself twenty houses, maybe more, but he didn't feel like leaving his first apartment just yet. There was no reason to. All he did was work, exercise, and sleep. He hadn't had a date since college, but that's also when he found out he wasn't exactly interested in dating like Mike was. Mike knew this, of course, but no one other than him had come close to realizing it.

After dating one of the PNK's during his short run with the ROR fraternity, Sulley found out he was gay. He wasn't the most flamboyant monster, but he was definitely into other guys, especially his former frat president, Johnny Worthington III.

Sulley had thoughts about asking him out, but he didn't get the chance before he was kicked from the frat. And after the prank Johnny played on his frat, Oozma Kappa, during the Mid Games Mixer, the crush was converted into hatred.

The blue ball of fluff was over it now seeing as he was a changed man and would never have to see the big purple jerk ever again either way. Or so he thought…

Johnny was strolling down the sidewalk, shoulders slumped and his fur an utter mess. The midnight hour wasn't kind to the scarer seeing as he had been splashed by sewer water twice and nearly hit by a bus.

He had been evicted from his luxurious uptown apartment earlier that week due to lack of payment.

Ever since the change to laugh energy, he was determined to keep his numbers up so he could keep his job at Fear Co. He'd been doing a great job of that, but the money wasn't the same as before. Therefore, he had to cut back quite a bit.

His family had cut him off as soon as he left M.U. so he had nothing to fall back on but himself. He hadn't found a place yet, so he used the last of his money to put his prized possessions in storage and borrowed his old frat brother's houses to freshen up for work and keep his current status a secret. Their loyalty prospered throughout the years, especially Chet's, who Johnny was headed to see.

He was currently wearing nothing except a gray hoodie and a watch when he was shoved into an alley.

"Gimme your money, punk! And the watch too!" A pink cat monster growled, backed up by two other white cats.

"Fuck off, you bunch of pussies. I don't have time for you." Johnny tried to move past them, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his rib.

He let out a loud sharp cry as he realized the cat had stabbed him with a knife and slipped his watch.

"Later, loser!" the cats grinned as they knocked Johnny to his knees and took off down the street, leaving the former top scarer of Fear Co. to bleed out in the alley.

Johnny was losing blood fast and slowly fading out of consciousness. He hadn't expected the attack and shrugged off the seemingly weak opponents as if they were below him. His former way of thinking had cost him his life. Sadly, it took his life being seconds from its end to realize that.

'I really fucked up this time. Someone please… help me." Johnny coughed out as his eyes slid closed. The last thing he saw was a blue blob approaching him.


End file.
